


Quarter Turn

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Sakumoto - Freeform, accidental romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary : Sho was being a major dick to Jun and so he was forced by three-fifths of Arashi to apologize, but ending up jumping Jun instead. Also, he got the shock of his life finding out that Jun wasn’t who he thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarter Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perkyandproud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/gifts).



> Reposting. Unbetaed, sorry.

Sho knew he’d went over the line this time when even their gentle Leader had threw him a glare (however mild that was, but still) over his bento box while Aiba and Nino were taking turns murmuring about how he had successfully upset Jun (again) before the younger man had left for another individual photoshoot a few minutes ago. 

“He was being nice and you’re like –“ Nino grumbled, pausing for a bit to open his mouth and accepting the food Leader was offering, motioning his hand towards Sho with a scowl. “ – acting like the world’s biggest asshole by tromping on his kindness and –“ 

“What?” Sho hissed, cutting Nino off as Aiba and Ohno nodded their heads simultaneously in agreement. 

Aiba chewed his food and Ohno shoved another piece onto Aiba’s mouth before the taller man was even able to open his mouth to speak; he at least able to swallow fast and spoke, his eyes a pair of wide, glistening pools. “You were so mean to Jun-chan, Sho-chan,” he said, his voice quivering, doing his best to look like a puppy that had just been kicked in the head.

Sho suddenly hated himself he didn’t even know why.

Leader dared to speak up for the first time and it only made Sho feel a lot worse than he already was. “And stop looking like you don’t know what’s going on – just because you don’t think you did something wrong doesn’t mean you didn’t do it!” Ohno grumbled, brows furrowing and lips pouting, and really, Sho wondered what the hell he did this time for him to deserve everyone’s ire. 

He shook his head. “I – could anyone please explain to me what in hell I’ve done because seriously, I don’t remember even talking to Matsujun today that –“ 

“So you knew!” the three exclaimed in unison and Sho clutched his chest in shock. 

“What?!” 

Leader pointed an accusing finger towards him, cheeks bulging with food and almost spluttering the rest of it when he opened his mouth; Nino helpfully wiped the mess by using one of Aiba’s discarded outer shirt and flinging it across the room like it was some kind of abomination about to claw his eyes out. 

Nino shifted and stared pointedly at him, his left eye twitching in a way that suggested he’s about to get violent – good thing Ohno was there to at least calm him down by being so adorably cuddly, canoodling Nino while the younger man kept throwing dagger looks towards Sho. 

“You didn’t even acknowledge him when he greeted you ‘good morning’, you ignored him when he asked you if you wanted coffee – and you even went as far as occupying his seat and refusing to look at him when the only thing our poor Jun-pon wanted was to –“

“Wait, wait – I did what?!” 

Nino grabbed one of Ohno’s feet, tugged his slippers off and threw it at Sho’s face; luckily, Sho’s reflex was at its best today as he was able to dodge the flying thing perfectly. He grinned at Nino’s answering grimace. 

“You’re the worst, Sho-chan,” Aiba stated around a shaky voice, which Leader followed with a sigh and a very fake-looking pout. 

Okay, so the thing was, he couldn’t actually remembered doing those, and maybe he could blame it to the fact that he’d been busy all morning and his bandmates knew that; he had at least five papers tucked under his arm when he came in that morning, his brain was filled with nothing but the desire to finish reading all five before his scheduled filming for Zero later that afternoon, and if he ever – albeit the fact that he wasn’t really aware he did it – ignored Matsujun in favor of finishing his commitments, then why the hell it’s his bandmates complaining and not Jun himself? 

But really, it wasn’t like he couldn’t help it – oh well maybe he could, but that’s another matter altogether – and besides, it wasn’t like he and Jun was in some kind of relationship that required him to, well, apologize for something as petty as this but then – 

“I swear to god I saw Jun-chan cry a little,” Aiba was muttering, to himself or to Ohno probably, but Ohno’s face was currently buried into the crook of Nino’s neck and Nino was patting their Leader’s back as if consoling him. 

Nino perked up and threw him another glare, still scowling. “And yet Sho-chan is still here, looking the least affected and obviously not planning on apologizing today – or ever,” 

Ohno’s shoulders began to shake and Nino tried his best to pacify the older man who had one arm stretched in mid-air and blindly pointing at Sho while mumbling incoherent words against Nino’s neck. 

“W-What?”

Nino started running his fingers through Leader’s hair. “Hush, Ohchan –“ he said, nodding, and Sho wondered briefly how in hell Nino was able to understand their Leader when the only thing Sho could hear was the sounds of Ohno’s gibberish grumbles. “I know, I know – we didn’t expect it either but maybe it’s because he thinks he’s cool or something, that’s why -- or maybe because he knows he’s smart that he thinks it’s enough reason to act like a jerk but yeah, I’m disappointed too. Stop now, it’s okay, it’s okay; I’ll make sure to call Jun-pon later to check on him, don’t worry about him okay?” 

Sho froze and stood gaping when Nino went back on scrutinizing him, leveling him an almost disgusted gaze. 

Okay, enough. 

Heaving a sigh that was probably as deep as the Indian Sea, Sho ran his fingers through his hair and decided to indulge his bandmate’s obvious ploy to make him visit Jun and apologize; of course that was it, because his friends didn’t need to say the words out loud for him to know what they wanted and it’s possibly because they’ve been together since forever that words like that were no longer needed -- they wanted him to apologize to Jun, it’s that simple. 

“Fine,” he mumbled, heading straight to the door without bothering taking the newspapers with him; “I’ll go and talk to him now – apologize, that is,” 

Aiba was blowing his nose in the corner while Nino helpfully tossing him another box of Kleenex. 

“I heard Jun-chan went home early today, since you know, he’s not feeling well because someone had to be an ass and acted like one enough to upset him,” 

Sho rolled his eyes, took his keys out of his jacket’s pocket and held it up. “I’m going, I’m going – and you guys can stop with the dramatics because really, whoever’s telling you that it’s cute is lying; so stop it, okay?” 

Nino threw him a shoe this time, muttering something about how some people are just ungrateful, little bastards. 

# 

So really, ending up in front of Jun’s apartment door with his hand poised mid-knock and suddenly feeling like he wasn’t quite ready to face Jun yet was probably the worst that could happen; it’s kind of a little too late for that though because he wasn’t even done thinking about turning around to go back to his car when the door opened with a snap and then he was somehow staring at Jun’s face and down to Jun’s –

“Sho-chan? What the hell are you doing here?!” Jun spluttered, too shocked to even properly greet Sho, while Sho was pretty much trying to get his bearings, gaping at Jun in a way that couldn’t be considered healthy. He was sure he had stopped breathing then, just kept staring at Jun’s face and, well – “S-Sho-chan? A-Are you okay? H-Hey,”

Was Jun really this gorgeous without the usual make up on?

Sho gulped, blinking slowly as he stared Jun up and down; Jun still had his bath towel wrapped around his head, and he’s wearing a purple, satin soft robe that clung onto his body like second skin.

Sho could feel the hairs at the back of his neck rose, feeling a bit confused because such thing happened only when he’s in the company of attractive women (the lovely and the sexy – his kind of girl) and when he’s completely aroused.

His gaze darted down to where Jun’s robe overlapped, to the tiny gap baring the soft skin of Jun’s legs that Sho was sure wasn’t supposed to look that enticing – at least not for him. He then saw when Jun awkwardly moved his hand down to grip the edge of his robe together and swallowing noisily to probably get his attention back to his face, and not down below.

Sho felt the thing in between his legs stirred curiously and he realized with a start how fucked he really was when he looked up and caught Jun licked his lips nervously. 

Sho didn’t know what had happened then, just found himself shoving Jun off before following after him and then he’s somehow coordinated enough to press one hand firmly against Jun’s chest and locking the door behind him with the other. He could see how Jun was struggling to keep himself from speaking, just opted on staring at him with his eyes so wide and his lips parted slightly; Sho cursed under his breath and without a word had found himself moving to slam his mouth against the younger man’s, swallowing Jun’s moans and returning some of his own. Jun possibly just gave himself a few seconds to gape, before he’s got his fingers wounded through Sho’s hair and moaning back just as fiercely, kissing Sho as deeply as he could.

Sho had his hands around Jun’s waist, pushing the younger one against the wall as he rolled his hips in delicious counterpoint to Jun’s tiny hip jerks; it suddenly felt hot – too hot in all the places they were touching and Sho wanted more.

He dragged his lips along the smooth line of Jun’s jaw, nipping his way down to the lovely curve of the younger man’s neck before firmly attaching his lips against the hollow of Jun’s throat and started sucking that sensitive spot with urgency; Jun moaned and moaned again, and it was loud enough to urge Sho on – to continue sucking that spot while he moved one hand down in between them, tentatively reaching the place where Jun’s arousal should have been, resting there in between his legs – and _stopped._  

It wasn’t there. 

It took Sho about a full minute before things started clicking in, tugging himself away from Jun, his mouth the last to detach since Jun was still busy sucking on his tongue and obviously wasn’t aware that he was too shocked he could barely command himself to speak up. 

“S-Sho-chan, what’s wrong?” Jun asked, still licking at Sho’s lips with his eyes half-closed and heavy-lidded; Sho gulped, feeling his higher brain functions failing just seeing Jun like this – so gorgeous, his cheeks flushing red with excitement and his lips bruised and full. 

“M-Matsumoto,” he groaned, finally finding his voice even though it sounded like it didn’t belong to him, throwing his head back and hissing when Jun’s hand found him hard and aching in between his fingers. Jun rolled his fingers against the tips of Sho’s erection, and the world beneath Sho’s feet started spinning when Jun pinched him lightly, teasingly. A breathy moan escaped his lips as he staggered forward, suddenly finding it difficult to focus on one thing when he knew he had to ask something first. 

“S-Sho-chan,” Jun moaned back just as softly that the sound almost got lost in between the combined sounds of their ragged breaths, and Sho bravely reached down again to feel the missing hardness that was supposed to be there in between Jun’s legs. Jun stilled, possibly realizing a bit too late what Sho was doing and Sho didn’t think he’d ever cared enough more than he did now. 

Still nothing – only a soft bump of muscle, too soft that it actually felt like it was – 

“Where the fuck is your dick?!” he muttered, horrified – the realization dawning on him like a flash of white light, and causing every little thing that actually made sense in his life (and the world in general) disappeared in an instant.

Jun pulled away, hands and mouth and all, his gaze shifting downwards, worrying his lips in a way that made something in Sho’s chest clenched in painful twists that even the simplest thing as breathing was deemed rather difficult when Jun downright refused to meet Sho’s eyes when he whispered; 

“I don’t have one,” 

Sho blinked, and then blinked again. “E-Excuse me?”

#

“I don’t have one,” Jun repeated, firmly this time, his eyes still locked on a patch of black spot on his tiled floor, feeling too embarrassed (or possibly too scared to look up and check Sho’s reaction). “I’ve never had one,” he followed, his voice shaking with the attempt to keep himself from bawling like a teenage girl, because really – 

“What do you mean ‘you don’t have one’?!” Sho spluttered, too shock to even contain his emotion and staring at Jun like he’d miraculously grown two heads. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” 

“I don’t have one and that’s just it, okay? I’ve never had one, I don’t know why and even my parents didn’t have any idea either. So if you’re done questioning me, you can leave! I don’t think I have anything else to say to you,” 

Jun looked rather torn between punching him in the face and crying, and really, Sho should have been more careful about asking because should it really matter if Jun didn’t have what he supposed he has or what everyone supposed he has? He’s one of Japan’s most sought after heartthrob, for crying out loud, but still. 

He looked at Jun and he saw how beautiful he was at the moment, even with a scowl marring his features, he was still one of the prettiest faces Sho had ever seen -- his expressive eyes and his gorgeous lips Sho just happened to have tasted minutes ago. 

He didn’t think so.

And quite frankly, he just found out he actually didn’t care. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, bowing low and backing right up, immediately stepping forward to grab Jun’s hands and prisoning them inside his own. “I.. I didn’t mean for it to sound like, well…” he paused, trying his hardest to phrase the words carefully because he didn’t want to end up looking all the more like the world’s biggest jerk every goddamn time he opened his mouth to speak. “… like – oh _god,_ it’s just – I’m in shock, though it’s probably wouldn’t fair half as bad as you felt when I suddenly jumped you and kiss you… it’s just, god, I feel like I’ve been wanting to do that since forever and I don’t even know why it mattered if you don’t have a dick or whether you have two --oh well, of course it does matter if we’re talking about this afterwards, not now -- because now it isn’t really an issue, not as much as it appears to be since you know how much of an overdramatic fool I am when the only thing I supposed I should be doing is keeping calm and maybe --- m-maybe kiss you again before you decide on possibly punching the hell out of me and –“ 

“Stop,” Jun hissed, grabbing him around the back of his neck and leaning in to nose at his cheek, the gesture felt strangely sweet and endearing that Sho found himself shutting his mouth up pretty quickly. “Sho-chan, just stop and just kiss me if that’s what you want to do because I wanted that with you since I have laid my eyes on you, and I know it sounds creepy, maybe even crazy but god, your mouth tastes like heaven and I want you to kiss me now, kiss me again, please?” 

He raised his face and strained to keep their eyes leveled, because no matter how much he boast about his apparent height advantage over their Leader, Jun was still obviously and marginally taller than him and that’s just one more thing that’s embarrassing about this; but Jun had his eyes closed and seemingly unaware that he’s currently having an internal debate about how he was supposed to tell the younger man how much he adored him, and how – even if it’s probably the mushiest thing he ever would have came up with – that he wanted nothing but to ask Jun to open his eyes so he could stare in those pair of glistening pools forever, kiss those lovely lips now that he’s being allowed to. 

He tugged at Jun’s hand, pulling him closer before letting him go, his hands now free for him to curl them around Jun’s nape. “God, Jun,” Sho murmured through Jun’s mouth, gasping sharply as apologies started spilling out of his lips once again. “god, I’m really sorry…” he added, placing two soft kisses to the side of Jun’s mouth before their lips met into another bone-meltingly sweet kiss.

“… ‘s fine,” Jun mumbled, his voice a tad softer than it should have been and Sho felt the sound of it going straight to his head down south. He kissed Jun again, deeper, harder this time as he rolled his hips against Jun’s legs. Shit. “Sho-chan?” Jun pulled back and it made him feel smugger than he gave himself credit for when he realized that Jun was breathing as hard as he himself probably was, given the urgency of their kisses. 

He smiled, trying his best to make it as reassuringly sweet as possible and reaching over to brush Jun’s cheek tenderly. “Come to bed with me, Jun,” he whispered, struggling to keep his voice from shaking even when the rest of him started trembling at the same time he breathed the words out. 

Jun’s grip tightened around his arms, his breathing accelerating and Sho just wanted the younger man so much he could barely contain his excitement. 

“Yes, yes please,” Jun breathed against his cheek, his lips finding Sho’s own in a record time; Sho kissed back, slanting their mouths together and Jun’s whimpers barely escaping the back of his throat when Sho shoved his tongue inside Jun’s mouth and tastiing the sweetness he didn’t know Jun possessed until now. 

They managed to at least moved from further abusing Jun’s poor wall, hands still pretty much all over each other as Jun guided them back inside; he didn’t even know Jun owned a lot of furniture (since he hadn’t been to Jun’s apartment in months) until he found himself bumping to the back of a chair, two balance balls, a small coffee table, a lounger and a piano chair (Jun owned a piano?!) before they finally managed to reach the bedroom, with him cursing painfully under his breath and Jun still sucking insistently on his collarbones. 

He found it too hard to focus on doing one thing when there were hands all over him, but he at least managed to push Jun onto the bed and straddled the younger man’s legs after he had divested himself off his shirt, and reaching down to apparently shoved Jun’s satin bathrobe apart, his eyes immediately scanning the smooth skin underneath. Jun was panting hard within seconds, most especially when Sho leaned down to lick a long, wet trail from Jun’s chin down to his chest, caressing Jun’s skin gently, softly, the only way he knew Jun deserved.

“Your breasts are so small,” he mused, padding his palm on one of Jun’s breasts and smiling goofily when Jun huffed and swatted at his head; Jun thrashed his head back though when he teasingly caught one of Jun’s hardened peak in between his thumb and forefinger, Jun’s moans going up a few notches higher when Sho leaned down to suck the sensitive nub.

Few minutes later (obviously with much less clothing and a lot of touching and groping), Sho found himself on his back this time, with Jun kneeling in between his legs and paying homeage to his cock by licking the head repeatedly and moaning in time with every movement of his gorgeous mouth. 

Sho kept his gaze locked on Jun’s, not daring closing his eyes to savor the feeling in favor of watching his cock disappeared in between Jun’s lips everytime Jun bobbed his head down, swallowing Sho’s throbbing erection as if it was something he’s done naturally. Sho watched him intently, from the way Jun hollowed his cheeks around him to admiring Jun’s soft skin that was even made softer with the traces of sweat all over the younger man’s body.

No wonder Jun had this weird penchant to keeping himself primmed up, because however he looked at Jun now, the only thing he could see was how feminine Jun was no matter how hard he tried imagining Jun with a cock. It’s kind of amazing really, most especially when he himself had been the lucky one to inspect that thing between Jun’s legs closely using his expert mouth and tongue. 

Sho didn’t know if he was ever going to be able to forget how sweet Jun was – _there_ – most especially when Jun exploded with a shudder under his expert tongue.

“Jun, _Jun_ ,” he called, feeling almost delirious at the sensation of having Jun’s mouth on him, around him and all over him for far too long; he wanted to do more than this, but he wasn’t sure if Jun was ready to give it to him yet, and he didn’t really know if it was okay to ask when he hadn’t intended for any of this to happen, but –

“Y-You want to?” Jun asked in haste and as if reading Sho’s dirty mind without even thinking, his mouth still hovering over the head of Sho’s cock and closing over the sensitive head once again; Sho found it really difficult to think straight, what with Jun’s pretty mouth working pretty hard to please him. “I haven’t t-tried it w-with anyone since, you know -- but with you I’m willing to,” Jun added almost too shyly and Sho kind of felt like the luckiest man alive all of a sudden. 

“Oh god, Jun, you have no idea how much I –“ he spluttered yet again, catching Jun by the shoulders and pulling him up for an almost bruising, possessively hot kiss; it made him a thousand times happier to know that Jun wanted him just as much and that he was willing to give that one thing he didn’t dare thought of giving to anyone else. “… I’ll be gentle, I promise,” he whispered back, quickly changing their positions and softly pushing Jun down on his back while they kissed.

He touched the insides of Jun’s thigh, getting him ready by slipping one finger in as he kissed Jun’s lips and neck; Jun was squirming, bucking softly to his touch and Sho didn’t know how much longer he could hold himself together without humiliating himself (such as exploding into the mattress or against Jun’s legs) because just the sight of Jun’s pleasure-contorted face was enough to tip him over the edge too soon.

Jun gasped sharply when Sho added another finger, and when Jun downright whimpered loudly while shivering, Sho knew he couldn’t take much more of simply touching and watching; he groaned once, completely forgetting about being safe and just positioned himself on top of Jun, spreading Jun’s legs apart with a hiss when Jun bent his legs and pushed his hips up for Sho.

“Oh fuck,” Sho cursed and moved to grasp Jun’s legs with one hand and guided his straining cock against Jun’s warm entrance with the other. He couldn’t be bothered with anything more than the urge to slam into Jun, most especially when Jun simply moaned hoarsely and wrapped both his legs around Sho’s waist, pulling Sho a lot closer and eventually, deeper. 

Sho slid home with a breathless moan, stilling himself enough to move one hand and stroke Jun’s cheek softly with the tips of his fingers; he felt something different bubbling hot and fierce inside him, and he knew it was probably had to do with the fact that Jun was crying silent tears, his lower lip caught in between his teeth and smiling sweetly at the same time. 

“A-Am I h-hurting you?” he asked, feeling rather stupid afterwards but then Jun was shaking his head and grabbing the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

“I am so in love with you,” Jun whispered and Sho’s heart almost exploded at the revelation, bracing himself over Jun as he searched Jun’s eyes for the confirmation. “I really am, Sho-chan,” Jun added just as softly with a little smile. 

Sho knew then that _that_ was just what he needed. 

“God, I love you too, Jun,” he exclaimed with just the barest hint of wonder, snapping his hips forward with a groan; Jun clenched automatically around him, his hands on Sho’s arm and shoulder tightening their hold and Sho knew what it meant. 

He leaned down again, catching Jun’s lips as he quickened his thrusts, every single buck of his hips meant a thousand and more reasons for Jun to moan his pleasure against Sho’s mouth. It felt wonderful being inside Jun’s body, and Sho was already onto thinking of asking Jun if he could do this with him again, and again, and again. 

“F-Faster, Sho-chan,” Jun breathed against the skin of Sho’s neck and Sho’s thoughts had gone wild for a brief moment and realizing he was pumping hard that Jun was yelling things against his chest in pleasure. 

“Ahhhh –“ Sho groaned and leaned down to bite down on Jun’s shoulder, his movements faltering as he gave in to his body’s urges and came with a shout against Jun’s skin.

# 

“How long have you been feeling that way for me?“ he murmured with a start, stroking Jun’s cheek with his thumb as Jun pressed himself closer to his body, arms tightening around his waist; it felt really good to be this close to Jun, most especially when he could simply watch the younger man’s face and hear the contented sounds escaping Jun’s lips along with each exhalation of breath. “Hey, come on, don’t sleep on me yet – I want to know, come on,” he said, nudging Jun softly by wounding a hand around Jun’s nape and caressing the fine hairs his fingers found there. 

Jun hummed softly, sleepily, but otherwise shifted and leaned up to nose at Sho’s jawline. Sho could already feel himself getting worked up just by that simple gesture, but was at least able to stop himself before he could even think of taking Jun again. 

It’s obvious that he wanted him again, and god, he really had to exercise a huge amount of self control not to push Jun onto his side and take him from that angle. 

Jun scowled prettily, scrunching his nose up in that way that made him look like a teenage girl with her first date with her crush and Sho didn’t even tried stopping himself from leaning in and kissing Jun’s mouth just to feel Jun’s scowl melt beneath his lips. 

The taste of himself on Jun’s lips still lingered, and Sho wondered for the nth time how that thought was enough to ignite the fire that Jun had set in him from the time he arrived here.

“Tell me,” he whispered the words directly to Jun’s mouth, catching Jun’s little gasps when he stroked the younger man’s bottom lip with the tips of his tongue. 

Jun scooted closer, his warm breath on Sho’s face a comforting fact that this was real, that they’ve done it, that Jun had allowed him to get too close the way he had never allowed anyone. 

“Do we really need to talk about this now?” Jun replied, his voice too soft, too husky, and it was doing a lot of things to Sho’s brain without even trying. Sho reminded himself that there would be plenty of times in the future to do this again, but he knew they wouldn’t get past the awkwardness if they’re not going to tackle this now.

“Yes, I think now’s the perfect time to talk about this,” he said, tipping Jun’s chin up with a finger and leaning down to press a soft kiss against the corners of Jun’s mouth. “because I don’t want to _NOT_ know what will happen after this, after I walk out of that door and leave you to your thoughts; I want to know what you think about this – about _us_ – about what happened between us and what you would want to happen after this,” 

“Sho-chan,” 

He placed a hand across Jun’s cheek, feeling the warmness of Jun’s skin against his palm as Jun looked up to stare at him; honestly, he didn’t really know what he wanted before, but looking through Jun’s eyes now, he realized that the only thing he wanted in his life has always been right there, and now it’s here, cradled safely in between his arms.

He wanted Jun and wanted everything that would make Jun happy – make him his – officially, and to have him close whenever he wanted to. 

“I want to know, Jun,” he said, his tone almost begging, because he wanted to hear the confirmation straight from Jun’s mouth; showing it through action was well and good, but Sho had been nothing but a person who liked seeing and doing things in black and white, and this wasn’t an exception he would most likely want to bypass if it even came to that. 

Jun shifted to bury his face against the hollow of Sho’s throat, breathing his scent in as he whispered;

“It’s you, Sho-chan,” Jun mumbled huskily, tightening his hold around Sho as if Sho would disappear if he as much as blink. It wasn’t something Sho would have expected Jun to say, but he guessed Jun was nothing but someone who liked to surprise Sho out of his wits whenever he could. Sho on the other hand, was rendered completely motionless, his heart was beating too fast he could barely contain it.

“J-Jun,”

Jun kissed his neck and Sho felt something warm and wet dribbling past his skin where Jun’s face was currently buried against, and it was answer enough in Sho’s book. 

He didn’t think he would want to hear anything else but then Jun moved again to press an almost grateful kiss against the side of Sho’s neck and Sho could feel the tremble in Jun’s voice when Jun whispered,

“…it’s always been you,”

 

 

FIN

 

\--- and no, this wasn’t what happened afterwards…

“So I’m guessing you’re planning on proposing to him, after you know, what you did to him, yeah?” Nino asked out of the blue, without actually tearing his eyes away from his DS and while shifting slightly to accommodate Ohno’s head as the older man whined sleepily, tucking his face back against the soft fabric of Nino’s shirt.

Sho nearly doubled over, choking on absolutely nothing as Jun remained on his seat, blushing furiously. “I’m sorry, what are you talking about, Ninomiya?”

“Aren’t you going to get married?! You have to be responsible enough to marry him!!”

“Nino!” Jun shouted, scowling. 

Sho looked actually confused, but hearing Nino’s words, does it mean they knew about Jun’s secret? What the hell – “I d-don’t… w-wait a minute, so you know that Jun’s –“

“ – not a jerk like you?” Nino growled, cutting him off; “Of course, we know that! Well, when he’s not being such an overly dramatic diva, he’s actually pretty okay, compare to how much of an asshole you are,”

“I don’t understand,”

Nino huffed. “What you need to understand is that when Jun-pon gets pregnant, Arashi is over, because we can’t have a member dancing on stage with his stomach popping out like he had swallowed a watermelon as big as your head aside from the fact that we’d be a four-man group because I am going to kill you in your sleep,”

Sho shuddered at the threat but the idea of seeing a pregnant Jun wasn’t actually such a bad idea. He could already feel his face splitting into a grin when Jun looked up to him with confusion written all over his pretty face.

“S-Sho-chan?” 

His smile widened as he crossed the distance between them and took Jun’s hands into his. “Come, let’s buy you a ring,” 

“Eh?”

“ – then we’ll go home and I’ll try impregnating you before Nino decides on killing me; at least there’ll be someone to avenge my death someday.” He said, pulling Jun up and turning around to tip Nino a playful wink.

Nino hissed and started shaking Ohno’s shoulder to wake him up. 

“Wake up, Ohchan, wake up!”

“ashdafhdafh;aj;,” Ohno muttered, popping an eye open. 

“Take me home now,” he said with tears in his eyes.

“Huh?”

“Take me home and let’s try impregnating me, I’m not going down without a fight! Come on!”

Jun snapped and tugged his hand away before heading straight to smack Nino repeatedly across the head.

“No one in this band is getting pregnant, you hear me? No one!”

Ohno huffed and did something wholly unexpected by shoving Jun away and then slumping back to where he was previously laying face first against Nino’s lap but not before biting Nino’s dick lightly through the soft fabric of his jeans.

Nino squeaked and aimed a swat against the back of Ohno’s head.

Jun saw this and rolled his eyes. “Pigs,”

“We aren’t the one who came to work bearing last night’s debauchery aside from looking like a couple of lovesick puppies cuddling in one corner and  -- ugh, I hate you! I hate all of you! Satoshi, come with me upstairs to our favorite bathroom and suck me off before I decide on killing all of you with my shoelaces!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
